<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evening by SpiritsShackled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057428">Evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled'>SpiritsShackled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Times of Day [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, hope you're having a nice day, i have no clue how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnum makes a mistake in a case. Gordon is there for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Times of Day [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was my fault.</p><p>Magnum looked out across the sea. A beautiful sight like this would normally put him at peace, but not today. A simple oversight in a case had led to a family being killed in a hostage situation. Simply missing a name on a list had led to 3 deaths. 3 deaths had led to Magnum sitting on a bench overlooking the sea.</p><p>I should have checked the names again.</p><p>Magnum lowered his head into his hands. Guilt ripping him apart. Higgins had tried to assure him it wasn’t his fault, but Magnum had walked away from her comfort. He wasn’t sure how long he’d walked, vaguely remembering weaving through crowds of people. Walking, so his mind could run through everything that had led to the murders.</p><p>I wasn’t fast enough.</p><p>By the time the list was checked again the family was already at gunpoint. The thought of the ten year old girl being held hostage by her uncle made Magnum emit a whine. He had heard the gunshots, seen the aftermath and the cold-eyed killer. Shaking, he’d pushed himself off the ground. Gordon caught his eye.</p><p>I let him down.</p><p>The sun was setting; spilling amber and gold across the sea. The cyclone inside Magnum opposed the peaceful scene. He looked up. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair. Magnums arms dropped limply onto his lap, clasping and unclasping nothing. Magnum watched the colours dancing on the sea be replaced by ink.</p><p>Nobody cares where I am.<br/>
Why would they come looking for a coward?<br/>
I couldn’t even face what I caused.<br/>
Their blood is on my hands.<br/>
I failed.</p><p>A car pulled up behind the bench. Someone got out and walked towards him. Magnum only looked when they sat next to him.</p><p>“Gordon?” he asked weakly; looking back down at his hands.</p><p>Gordon said nothing, just placed his hand in one of Magnums and gave a gentle squeeze. He kept his gaze on Magnum, waiting for him to continue. When Magnum didn’t, he wrapped his other hand around the one he was already holding. A weak smile graced Magnum’s lips. Gordon kissed his cheek. When he pulled away, Magnum put his head on Gordon’s shoulder.</p><p>“I should’ve checked the list of names Higgins found. I should’ve acted faster when I realised. I should’ve stayed rather than running from what I caused.” Magnum began speaking faster, the sentences merging into one.  “It’s my fault and I let you down and they died and and...” </p><p>“No.” Gordon placed a finger over Magnum’s lips to shush him. “I won’t have you blaming yourself over this. You did everything you could to find who made those threats. How could you think that you’re a failure?” </p><p>Magnum shoved Gordon’s finger away, “I didn’t say that.”</p><p>Gordon wrapped his now unoccupied arm around Magnum’s shoulders. “You didn’t have to. If you weren’t thinking like that, you wouldn’t’ve been sitting on a bench for the past few hours.” </p><p>Magnum hesitated, “But I, I got three people killed!” He tightened his grip on Gordon’s hand. “How did I not fail?” </p><p>“You caught a serial killer who murdered twenty people. That’s not a failure on any day.” Gordon whispered.</p><p>That seemed to end the conversation. Neither said anything for a long time. Magnum shifted around at some point to look Gordon in the eyes as if to say something. But he didn’t, allowing the silence to continue.</p><p>Eventually Magnum did break the silence, “Why do you love me?”</p><p>Gordon hesitated, wanting what he said next to be exactly how he felt. “I love you because you truly are a wonderful man. You’re loyal and courageous...” Gordon saw Magnum roll his eyes, “and I’m laying it on too thick aren’t I?” </p><p>Magnum grinned, “Yes, Gordy, you are.”</p><p>“Well I mean all of it,” Gordon placed his forehead on Magnum’s, “I love you.”</p><p>Magnum caught Gordon’s mouth in a kiss, then another and another. “Thank you, for coming after me. It doesn’t change what happened, but I feel better. I love you too…”<br/>
Magnum smiled, “Gordy.”</p><p>Gordon rolled his eyes, “Come on, Magnum, let’s go.” He reluctantly unclasped his hand from Magnum’s and started towards the car.</p><p>Doors were shut, allowing the journey to begin. Gordon kept his eyes on the road. Magnum looked to the right instead. Eventually they pulled into Gordon’s drive. Neither made a move to get out of the car. A few tense seconds passed. They turned to face each other. Both snickered.</p><p>“Should we order pizza?” Gordon quirked an eyebrow. “I’ll pay!” Magnum added hastily.</p><p>“How…” Gordon stopped, Magnum made a go-on gesture “…Magnumimous of you.” </p><p>The door was unlocked and the pizza was ordered. Both shed their shoes and socks in favour of going barefoot. Given that Magnum didn’t have a jacket, he went on ahead to the living room. Rubbing his shoulders due to them being sore. Gordon picked up on this when he followed a few moments later. He strode over to behind where Magnum was sitting to begin rubbing his shoulders. Magnum sighed. The scene continued until the doorbell rang.</p><p>With resignation Magnum went to the door. He paid and made sure to tip well. Magnum knelt down to dramatically present Gordon the pizza. Gordon took the box, completely unfazed.</p><p>An hour passed as they ate and channel surfed. By this point Magnum was laying with his head in Gordon’s lap. He dared a glance at his watch, wincing at the time. </p><p>“I should go.” Magnum whispered softly. </p><p>Gordon met his eyes and started playing with Magnum’s hair “Probably. But I don’t want you to.” </p><p>Magnum didn’t have an answer to that, so Gordon continued “You’re staying here tonight and I am not taking no for answer.”</p><p>“So I’m under arrest?” Magnum snapped.</p><p>Gordon sighed “Are we really doing this?”</p><p>“Well it’s not like I’m going to sleep anyway after today’s events!” Magnum shot back, making an attempt to get up, only to be stopped by an arm around his torso.</p><p>Gordon placed his arm under Magnum’s head “Sorry.”</p><p>Silence fell once more. Neither wanted to break it.</p><p>Gordon let Magnum up, he started towards the door, but hesitated when he didn’t hear Gordon stand up. He deflated. Standing in position until Gordon coughed fakely. Magnum turned.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll stay. But I’m showering before bed.” He watched Gordon nod before heading up the stairs.<br/>
The night was stuffed with Hawaiian heat, so Magnum had a cold shower. He put his boxers back on before slipping into the bedroom. Gordon was already on the bed, eyes closed. Magnum turned off the lights before joining him. He felt an arm scooping him onto Gordon’s chest. </p><p>“Night.” Gordon muttered, he was asleep a short time later.</p><p>Magnum was awake for a couple more hours. When he finally drifted off to sleep, it was empty but full of peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope to make this into a series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>